Twilight Uprising
by The Musician
Summary: This wasn't something planned, falling in love wasn't apart of the deal. Why did it come to this? Where are you when I need you..." Lili, a regular teenager is about to learn the bond of family, friendships and True love. how will this go? Erik OC


I've had this in mind for a while. I'm not sure where it's really going to lead from chapter to chapter, so I'm welcoming ideas. Constructive criticism is also welcome. Considering I've been a rapid reader on for a while, I've only had a few stories on my other names, but I've never really had much of the time to finish them. That, and I ran out of idea's I know, finish what you start, right? Well this is what I'm going to start right now. I'm going to be updating weekly, meaning there will be two-three chapters a week, maybe four, for Christmas, I want to see how people like my version of Erik Destler and the Viscount Raoul de Chagny journey into the real world of the twenty first century. Christine isn't present in any of this, and if she is, it's only because she is a mere memory, or a reference to someone else in this version.

Warning: there will be some chapters that are dark, some that are mysterious, some that are comical and very much in the romantic area. This is another basic, but, rethought love triangle, where a lone eighteen-nineteen year old is trying to win the hearts (in a parental sense for right now) of the young Frenchmen. Win she prevail? Or will she fail miserably? That's for my rapid readers just discuss about. Lol. Btw, Erik and Raoul for the sense of this story have a curse brought upon them by the one and only _Mdm. Christine de Chagny. _The rest I'm not going to let you know for right now, but for the people that send me reviews, ideas and amongst other things constructive criticism will get cyber cookies. =)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own, _The Phantom of the Opera, _I really wish I did, though_. _Considering that this is my plot, and there is only a good sum of different characters, I only have ownership over them. Now let me introduce the main protagonist of this series, book, or novel you will meet this very moment. Are you ready? Well hold onto your hats folks! Here she comes. WOOOSH!

Oh, and one more thing I forgot to say, some of these chapters are from the titles of songs, in which case I do not own them either. Now, with any further ado, here is the first chapter! Btw, I don't own Disney or any rides.

* * *

Chapter 1: **Fireflies**

* * *

I can remember all the way back when it started. It was almost like yesterday, perhaps. Actually it was like I had ran into a novel, and couldn't get myself out, or find the happy ending, ever. Meeting them and becoming a part of my family was something else, I didn't expect to happen, nor did I actually think I could consider them family.

I can still remember the holidays and how we spent them around the world. In Spain, France (since they missed it one year and wanted to see a familiar place), The Caribbean, Oh and I remember when we actually went to Disney land together. Much fun was had.

* * *

_Flash Back._

"_Lili, this completely looks for lack of better words, out to the unknown, let us go on this…" I looked over at Raoul who was completely taken back from this whole experience, I was completely shocked from the minute I heard both of, them they had never went to Disney world. You know that face a child makes when they see a shiny new toy and they have to have it or they'll die, well that's what Raoul looked like for a brief moment. It was awe-striking, that was until Erik with his fraidy-cat sense spoke up._

"_Tower of Terror, hmmm, well, I guess that explains enough, come now Lili time to go." He grabbed my hand, not realizing that he had missed the exit sign because it was turned around and we actually were walking up to the ride. "I don't know how you talked us both into this, but, this was a complete waste of time."_

"_Whatever you say, Phantom." I said while yawning, while we were piled in a room that was completely dark, considering that Erik made us come in the middle of the night on a Monday, I dare say, no child, or human would have been up at that hour. That was until three teenagers walked in, two girls and one boy. The girls were giddy about the ride. Taking turns explaining what happened when you actually got up to the top of the tower. _

"_I love the part where they drop you, it's almost like you see your life flash before your eyes." One of the girls said._

_As the movie started depicting about what journey we were going to go through, someone's hand linked with my own, grabbing it tensely, like the world was about to end. Raoul, the big cheese himself, was merely 25 and starring completely at the television, his chocolate brown eyes fixated on how we went up and down._

_I smiled, knowing, this was going to the best ride we've ever been on. And if Raoul likes that maybe, we can try the Rockin' Roller Coaster with Aerosmith, giggling to myself as the lights blacked out and there was a scream behind us. The big hand that was wrapped around my small one was gone within that brief second. As the lights turned back on, Raoul was dashing out fast to get the first seat._

"_Raoul, don't run so fast, they'll have enough seats for us all. Trust me…" I said, while grabbing his collar on his grey sweater, watching Erik walk in front of us._

"_Miscreants," I heard him murmur. _

"_Besides Raoul I gotta plan to scare Erik… Are you in?" Raoul nodded and as I told him the plan we both walked up next to Erik acting like everything was all right. Boy, were we all into a surprise. _

_As the three teenagers started to board, I made sure I was in the middle of Raoul and Erik, which way neither one would want to fight one another. Considering, since Christine is still gone, they still act that way even with me. _

_While sitting in the first row and bucking ourselves in. I whispered to Erik, "I know of something you might like Erik, once we get off this ride, both of you will like it." He looked at me with confusion written all over his face. _

_As we got to the top, and everything went black, our prank was about to become complete. At the right moment I said._

"_Well Nice knowing you" which as the ride went down Erik thought he was going straight to hell. I believe, considering that his look all the way down was stern and never changing. _

_As we went up the second time I could feel from my right, were Erik was sitting a hand creeping up and grasping mine, like, everything I had just played on him was nothing compared to him being scared._

_The twilight zone appeared again, signaling that the ride was completely over, and that I would be able to purchase the picture of us on the way out. As Raoul unbuckled his seat belt first, he didn't look at me but at Erik, and likewise._

"_So that's what it must have felt like when you abducted Christine." Raoul said. "I never knew it could bring such a rush to your stomach. How unfortunate."_

_Great I had just started another one of the many feuds that Raoul and Erik have been having since I became a part of their lives. _

_The picture I saw, I was smiling, Raoul had his mouth gaping open and his eyes shut, and Erik just had this look of, "if you don't let me off now, I'll kill you." I think that was more frightening then the time I looked at his compositions by mistake no less._

_Purchasing the picture, I stuck it in my pocket._

Smiling and remembering, when I was only a mere child. That was something I hadn't thought about for the first time, in a long while. I guess to explain the adventures I had with them, I have to tell you from when I first met them. Which was when I was at least seventeen years old, Erik was Erik, in time became warm Erik, but Raoul was another story altogether.

* * *

**Please, Review. I know that I haven't uploaded a story in a while but I have this one completely completed, so I will strive to upload every piece or scrap of chapter. I promiser you will now be disappointed. Well this is the Musician Signing OFF! I'll be back with a chapter friday, maybe late after noon!**


End file.
